Construction Crew to the Rescue/Gallery/1
Prologue: Tag! S4E13 Blaze, Stripes and Starla in the park.png S4E13 Blaze tags Stripes.png S4E13 Stripes is it.png S4E13 Starla running through the park.png S4E13 Stripes tags Starla.png S4E13 Now Starla is it.png S4E13 Monster Machines having fun.png S4E13 Monster Machines hear hammering.png S4E13 Stripes wonders what the sound is.png S4E13 AJ sees where the sound is coming from.png Paulina needs help S4E13 Paulina building something.png S4E13 Monster Machines gather round Paulina.png S4E13 Paulina is building a pizza restaurant.png S4E13 Paulina "But there's just one problem...".png S4E13 Structures break apart.png S4E13 Paulina doesn't know how to build a restaurant.png S4E13 Monster Machines feel sorry for Paulina.png S4E13 Paulina depressed.png S4E13 Blaze "We can help you".png S4E13 Paulina happy Blaze will help.png S4E13 AJ describing drafting.png|Let’s draw a picture of what we wanna build and how we wanna build it. That’s called drafting. S4E13 AJ sketches the shape of the restaurant.png S4E13 AJ sketches the windows.png S4E13 AJ sketches the door.png S4E13 Diagram of restaurant near complete.png S4E13 Sign boxes on AJ's tablet.png S4E13 AJ sketching sign choices.png S4E13 Which sign is for a pizza restaurant.png S4E13 Diagram of restaurant fully complete.png S4E13 Paulina loves her plan.png S4E13 Paulina "But who's gonna build all that?".png S4E13 Blaze and friends offer to help build.png S4E13 Blaze says they need to become construction vehicles.png Transformation/Constructing the pizza restaurant S4E13 Starla wants to be a vehicle with lifting power.png S4E13 Starla's transformation interface.png S4E13 Telescoping boom materializes.png S4E13 Crane transformation complete.png|"Yee-Haw!" S4E13 Stripes wants to be a vehicle with digging power.png S4E13 Stripes' transformation interface.png S4E13 Hydraulic arm materializes.png S4E13 Excavator transformation complete.png S4E13 Blaze wants to be a vehicle with pushing power.png S4E13 Blaze's transformation interface.png S4E13 Pushing blade materializes.png S4E13 Bulldozer transformation complete.png S4E13 Construction vehicle transformations complete.png S4E13 Monster Machines transforming.png S4E13 Monster Machines as construction vehicles.png S4E13 Stripes digging in the dirt.png S4E13 Stripes digs holes for the supports.png S4E13 Starla comes over.png S4E13 Starla spinning her crane around.png S4E13 Starla launches her hook.png S4E13 Starla hooks up to the supports.png S4E13 Supports go into place.png S4E13 Bricks pushed past.png S4E13 Blaze pushing a pile of bricks.png S4E13 Stripes grabbing some bricks.png S4E13 Stripes drops the bricks somewhere.png S4E13 Bricks fall into place.png S4E13 Paulina screwing some wood.png S4E13 Blaze pushes the wood.png S4E13 AJ hammering the flowerbox into place.png S4E13 AJ next to the flowerbox.png S4E13 Paulina putting up the door.png S4E13 Paulina screws the door into place.png S4E13 Starla hanging the sign.png S4E13 Pizza restaurant finished.png S4E13 Paulina thanking Blaze and friends.png S4E13 Blaze "When you've got the right crew".png S4E13 Stripes and Starla agreeing with Blaze.png S4E13 Joe, Gus and others notice the pizza restaurant.png S4E13 Gus "I love pizza".png S4E13 Paulina opens Paulina's Pizza.png S4E13 Orange truck wants pepperoni.png S4E13 Pink truck wants extra cheese.png S4E13 Paulina entering the restaurant.png Crusher’s tower/No way down?!? S4E13 AJ getting a call.png S4E13 Crusher and Pickle building something.png S4E13 Pickle says hi.png|Hey, Blaze and AJ! S4E13 Crusher "You're not the only one building stuff today".png S4E13 Pickle "Crusher and I have been building all day".png S4E13 Pickle "Just building and building".png S4E13 Crusher tightens one last screw.png S4E13 Crusher "It's finished".png S4E13 Pickle surprised the project is finished.png S4E13 Pickle "What did we make?".png S4E13 Crusher "Take a look".png S4E13 Crusher presenting the project.png S4E13 World's tallest tower.png S4E13 Pickle surprised at how high he is.png S4E13 Pickle asks how they'll get down.png S4E13 Crusher "We'll take the stairs".png S4E13 Pickle "Oh, right".png S4E13 Pickle "We didn't build any stairs".png S4E13 Crusher understands.png S4E13 Crusher "We'll take the elevator".png S4E13 Pickle "Of course".png S4E13 Pickle "We didn't build an elevator either".png S4E13 Crusher "Do we have a ramp?".png|"Do we have a ramp?" S4E13 Pickle "Nope".png|"Nope." S4E13 Crusher "A fireman's pole?".png|"A fireman's pole?" S4E13 Pickle "Uh-uh".png|"Uh-Uh." S4E13 Crusher "A long, long, long, long rope?".png|"A long, long, long, long rope?" S4E13 Pickle "No, sirree".png|"No sirree!" S4E13 Crusher "What you're saying is...".png|"So, what you're saying is..." S4E13 Pickle "We don't have any way to get down".png|"We don't have any way to get down!" S4E13 Crusher and Pickle pause.png S4E13 Crusher and Pickle scream in fear.png S4E13 Zoom out of the control panel.png S4E13 Monster Machines worried about Crusher.png S4E13 Stripes "But how can we possibly".png S4E13 Blaze promises they will do it.png S4E13 AJ "'Cause when you've got the right crew...".png|"Cuz, when you've got the right crew..." S4E13 Monster Machines cheer "There's nothing you can't do".png|"There's nothing you can't do." The construction crew sets off/We're Blazing Amazing S4E13 Trucks carrying wood.png S4E13 Blaze jumps over the trucks.png S4E13 Starla jumps over the trucks.png S4E13 Stripes jumps over the trucks.png S4E13 Monster Machines charging forward.png S4E13 Monster Machines reach the construction site.png S4E13 Monster Machines pass through the construction site.png S4E13 Worker trucks watching the Monster Machines.png S4E13 Monster Machines in a splitscreen.png S4E13 Blaze driving toward the camera.png S4E13 Trucks trying to move a box.png S4E13 Starla lifting the box.png S4E13 Starla smiles at the truck.png S4E13 Starla swings down.png S4E13 Trucks trying to dig a hole.png S4E13 Stripes comes to help.png S4E13 Stripes digs the hole.png S4E13 Dirt floods the screen.png S4E13 Blaze looks at his pushing blade.png S4E13 Blaze pushes dirt.png S4E13 More dirt floods the screen.png S4E13 Blaze making a dirt ramp.png S4E13 Monster Machines stand together.png S4E13 Monster Machines jump off the dirt ramp.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries